Quirk Apprehension Test Arc
}} The is the second story arc, the first mini-arc in My Hero Academia and the second story arc in the U.A. Beginnings Saga. The new students of Class 1-A at U.A. High must now get their Quirks judged by their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, to determine if they are fit to be heroes or not. Summary The First Day Izuku meets All Might at the cleaned up Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, where All Might personally congratulates Izuku for being accepted into U.A. All Might then tells Izuku that he will have to keep adjusting to the One For All Quirk if he wants to use it properly and then leaves. It is springtime and the first day of U.A.'s academic year. Izuku prepares to leave and is wished good luck by his mother. At U.A., Izuku walks to his class which is Class 1-A, hoping that Katsuki and the person wearing glasses isn't in his class, but his hopes are dashed when they are revealed to be in his class. The student wearing glasses introduces himself to Izuku, saying that his name is Tenya and commends Izuku for understanding the true nature of the practical test, admitting he is the better man. Then, the girl that Izuku saved enters the class, glad that Izuku made it into U.A. Soon, a man enters the class and introduces himself as Shota Aizawa, saying that he will be their homeroom teacher. He then tells his students to put on their P.E clothes and head off to the P.E ground. Quirk Apprehension Test: Eraser Head's Judgement Shota explains that they will be having a Quirk Apprehension Test that will try out their Quirks since they were not able to use their Quirks in middle school. After Katsuki uses his Quirk for a trial pitch, the students find it to be fun. However, Shota doesn't seem pleased by their reactions and then makes a new rule; the student who ranks last in total points will be deemed hopeless and immediately expelled, which shocks Izuku. The Quirk Apprehension Test begins with the students of Class 1-A competing in a series of tests such as the 50-metre dash, the Grip Strength Test, the Standing Long Jump, the Sustained Sideways Jump and the final test the Pitch. In the last test, Izuku tries his pitch using his One For All Quirk, but for some reason, as he throws the ball his Quirk fails. Shota reveals that he erased his Quirk, leading to Izuku to realize that Shota is the Erasing Hero "Eraser Head". Shota explains that his Quirk has a major drawback and says that nobody will come to his aid when he is crippled. He continues to say that his "power" won't help him become a hero if his power causes him to be rescued by others. Shota decides to give Izuku a second chance. Taking Shota's advice into account, Izuku throws his pitch but at the last second, he concentrates One For All through his fingertip, which causes the ball to fly high into the air, giving Izuku a high score. Izuku then says to his homeroom teacher that he can still move (and in the process proved Shota wrong that his power would cause him to be rescued by others), impressing Shota. Katsuki's Outrage All Might (who is secretly watching Izuku) is impressed with Izuku's solution. As Ochaco cheers for Izuku and Tenya comments on Izuku's finger, Katsuki is shocked and horrified at what happened, finding it impossible for Izuku to have a Quirk. Thinking that Izuku lied to him for all these years about not having a Quirk, an enraged Katsuki charges at Izuku demanding that he explain himself, but Shota stops Katsuki using his Capturing Weapon. After completing all the tests, Shota presents the results and as he does, he reveals the expulsion rule was a lie and that it was a logical ruse to pull out their best performances, which shocks Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya. Shota tells his students that their curriculum sheets are in the classroom and tells Izuku to go to Recovery Girl to have himself patched up. After Shota walks away, All Might approaches him, calling him a liar and saying that he once expelled an entire class last year. All Might continues to say that he kicks kids out if they have "zero chances" and believes that he also felt Izuku's potential which is why he didn't expel Izuku. Shota responds by saying that Izuku is above the "zero" mark, saying that he can expel anyone who drops below the zero mark at any time. Shota leaves, with All Might commenting that they will never get along. End of the First Day: Beginning of the Path to Heroism The first day of school ends and Izuku becomes friends with Ochaco and Tenya. The next day after the normal lessons end, Class 1-A has their Foundational Heroics Studies with the No. 1 hero, All Might, much to Izuku's excitement. All Might says that they will be building up their Hero Foundation through various trial, telling them that their first trial will be the Trial of Battle. All Might tells his students to go and get changed into their hero costumes, telling them not to forget that from now on, they are all heroes. Story Impact *Izuku learns how to use his Quirk a little more efficiently, and avoids getting expelled by Shota on his first day at U.A. *Katsuki learns that Izuku has a Quirk and believes that Izuku has deceived him all this time. Katsuki's hatred towards Izuku increases even more because of this. *Izuku officially becomes friends with Ochaco and Tenya. Characters Introduced Quirks Introduced *'Explosion': Katsuki's Quirk allows him to create explosions. *'Zero Gravity': Ochaco's Quirk allows her to cancel the gravity of whatever she touches. *'Engine': Tenya's Quirk allows him to move at high speeds. *'Frog': Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do anything a frog can do. *'Navel Laser': Yuga's Quirk allows him to shoot laser beams from his belly. References Site Navigation pl:Test zrozumienia daru (wątek) Category:Story Arcs